From the top
by SunshineWriterGirl
Summary: Can Puss explain to his young daughter where kittens come from? Or will he leave that up to Kitty? And what will she say? Put in the "Disney" category because it's half-based on the PIXAR short, "Partly Cloudy". One shot.


**A/N: So this is my first crossover fic! I wrote this up in the middle of the night, and so it might not be all that entertaining to someone who is fully awake. And my computer won't let me save the actual Spanish letters in the document, like the accented "i" in "si". Enjoy anyway!**

* * *

><p>It didn't take very long. After Puss had found out that Kitty Softpaws was a woman, he fell for her - hard. And she loved him back. So no one was really surprised when they got married. Many female felines were extremely jealous, but it didn't matter to Puss or Kitty. Soon after, they had a litter of kittens.<p>

One night, when the kittens were about six months old, a calico walked into the living room where her father sat in his favorite chair - with his boots on, of course. He may have been a bad gato, but he was a good Daddy and a good husband.

"Papi," the calico mewed. "Are you awake?"

"Si, mi hija," he replied, his green eyes peeking out from the brim of his hat. Truth be told, he actually had been sleeping; but he wasn't about to let anyone know he had been caught off guard. "I am awake. But you should be in bed with your brothers and sisters," he added.

"Papi, I was thinking," the young cat began. Puss couldn't help but roll his eyes. All his kittens were curious, but this one was far more curious than the others. . . all put together. "Papi," she continued, her golden eyes shining in the dim candle light. "Where did we come from?"

"What do you mean?" Puss asked, standing and stretching his back.

"I mean my brothers and sisters and I. Where did we come from?"

"That's easy," he chuckled. "From your mother." He pointed a furry thumb in the direction of his and Kitty's room. She was fast asleep on their bed.

"No, no. Papi, I mean really where. Where did Mama get us from?" the innocent kitten asked. "I am half-way grown up now. I want to know, Papi. Where did we come from?"

"Angel. . ." Puss choked. He realized what his daughter was asking, and he wasn't sure he knew how to answer. "You. . . you came from heaven. Why do you think we named you Angel?"

"Did you think I was going to believe that? The kittens at school told me you would say that," Angel replied, crossing her arms.

"Just let me go wake your Mama," the older gato replied hurriedly. "She can explain better than I can." Moments later, Kitty was standing in the living room with her daughter. Puss had had enough awkwardness for one night, and decided to hang back in his room. He listened from the doorway anyway to see how Kitty would handle it.

"What's your question, Angel darling?" Kitty purred.

"Where did we come from, Mama?"

"Ah, I knew you would ask this question one day. Come, sit next to me, dear," the sleek grayish cat replied, sitting on the sofa and patting the seat next to her with a soft, fuzzy paw. The kitten quickly jumped into the seat and looked up at her Mama with adoring golden eyes. "Now, what I'm going to tell you is true. You really did come from heaven." Angel wrinkled up her nose, but Kitty continued before her daughter could interrupt. "No, don't give me that face, hija. Have you ever seen the clouds from the top?"

"From the top? No, Mama," Angel answered, obviously intrigued.

"Well I have. I once visited a castle in the sky with your father. And I saw something very interesting while I was up there."

"What was it?" the kitten asked, hanging onto every one of her mother's words. Kitty leaned forward and pulled one leg up underneath herself.

"I saw a legend come to life!" she exclaimed, raising her paws in the air to add a dramatic effect. "The clouds were alive!"

By this time, a few other kittens from the litter had awakened, and were stumbling into the living room to hear the story as well.

"The clouds could make baby animals! No, it's true! I saw it!"

"How did they do it, Mama?" one charcoal-colored kitten asked.

"Well, first, they made the shape of the baby animals out of clouds. Then, they _ZAPPED_ the shape with lightning." At this, all the kittens gasped. "But what surprised me the most gatitos," Kitty continued, "was when they pulled the fluffy cloud away, there was a real animal! Sitting in the living cloud's hand!"

Puss chuckled to himself. He had seen it too, but wasn't quite sure how to articulate this "birds & bees" conversation. He was glad his wife was doing a good job of it though. He heard Kitty continue with the story.

"When the baby animal is made, the cloud gives it to a stork to deliver. The stork flies it down to an expecting couple and, there! They have a family! That, my children, is where you all came from," Kitty finished with a smile.

"But Mami," one kitten interrupted, confusion on his face. "One of the boys at school said it had something to do with kissing."

"Don't listen to him, mi amor. The humans don't really know what they're talking about. I know the truth! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"It's really true then?" Angel asked.

"Really true, darling," Kitty replied. "Just like the goose that lays the golden eggs, the talking gingerbread man, and the giant snipe." She kissed each one of her kittens on the head. "Now, you should all go back to bed. It's very late, you know."

"Yes, Mama," they chorused. And one by one, they shuffled off to their shared room for the night. Angel looked back at her mother and smiled. "Buenas noches," she purred.

"Buenas noches, dear," Kitty mewed, blowing a kiss to her daughter. After the children were in bed, Puss re-appeared from his room and pulled his mate into an embrace.

"You handled that very well, my love," he grinned.

"Thank you, Puss," she replied sweetly. "But you owe me. That one was your question to answer."

"B-but I didn't know what to say!" he sputtered, but she held up a paw, pulling away from his arms.

"No excuses, Puss in Boots. Next time, _you_ get the difficult questions!" she laughed. He grabbed her paw and kissed it gently.

"That sounds like a lot of work," he answered.

"I know, but I am worth it," she said with a wink.

"You are one bad kitty."


End file.
